narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genji Arima
Genji Arima (有馬源氏, Arima Genji)'' was'' a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. OC belongs to Apostitutes big wip Background Genji was born to a rather large family in Konohagakure. He was the first of four children born to Subaru and Midoriko Arima. Midoriko’s parents passed of old age before they were able to meet their grandchildren, but Subaru’s family was more than enough to make up for it. Subaru had four brothers, each married and had several children of their own. The Arima clan gathered together several times a year, constantly supported one another, and were all within the city of Konoha. Genji grew to be an extremely kind hearted boy with a particular love for animals. Genji enrolled in the academy and found himself particularly good with nin and gen-jutsu, though rather lacking in his tai-jutsu. When he graduated he was placed on a team under Takao Kamui with Shigeo Mizushima, a strange, girl-crazy, boy who was brought to the village when he was very little, and the bossiest girl in their class, Sada Higashiyama. Genji found himself playing peace-keeper between the two quite often, pacifying Sada and forming a strong bond with Shigeo. Genji’s high intelligence and good chakra control led him to pursue medical ninjutsu during the timeskip, as well as finally pass the chunin exams. Personality Genji was kind-hearted, good-natured, and almost always seemed to have a gentle smile on his face. He liked taking care of both people and animals, probably because of having to take on the role of the older brother since he was very little. Genji had a bad habit of keeping his feelings to himself and doing everything he can to help others, believing that if the people he cares about are happy, then he was too. During the time skip, both Sada and Shigeo got on his case a bit and convinced him to spend more time caring about himself than others, claiming he would hurt himself irreparably if he did not. Appearance Genji had medium brown hair with bangs swept to his right and a cowlick on the crown of his head. His eyes were a deep green and were slightly droopy. He was tan-skinned and somewhat tall, though not as tall as Shigeo. He let his younger sister, Aimi, paint his nails green to match his eyes. In part one Genji wore his black forehead protector around his neck, with a black wristband on his left arm, black ankle boots, a pale green kimono-style shirt held closed by a darker green obi-style sash over a mesh armor shirt and dark, baggy green pants. He regularly wore bandages on his left thigh and lower shins and ankles. In part two Genji had changed his appearance quite a bit. Genji’s hair was kept slightly shorter and he wore a dark green bandana-style forehead protector. He had switched his boots for ankle high sandals in the same color. He wore a dark green vest held closed with three straps over an olive green turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He wore black pants that cut off mid-shin and had a section of his upper left thigh bandaged up so he could easily wear a pouch to carry kunai and shuriken in. During missions he'd often wear a flak jacket or fanny pack around his waist to carry more of his supplies. Abilities Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Other Skills Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chunin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. . . . . . . . . Trivia * Genji'’s surname, Arima (有馬) means "owns a horse", while Genji (源氏) means “primary source.” * Genji is left-handed. *According to the databook(s): **Genji's hobby was dog watching **Genji desired to fight Takao Kamui and Hana Inuzuka. **Genji's favorite foods were curry and chocolate, while his least favorites were carrots and scallops. **Genji completed 142 official missions in total: 109 D-rank, 30 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. Reference All art done by me and can usually be found on my art blog or deviantart. Category:DRAFT